Ojos y oídos
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Con la civilización como la conocían casi destruida, Sherlock pensó que se aburriría horriblemente sin casos, sin asesinatos que no fueran otra cosa que el ataque de los mismos zombies a los desprevenidos refugiados.


Ojos y oídos.

**Resumen: **Con la civilización como la conocían casi destruida, Sherlock pensó que se aburriría horriblemente sin casos, sin asesinatos que no fueran otra cosa que el ataque de los mismos zombies a los desprevenidos refugiados.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **AU Zombie!Lock.

**Advertencia: **Muerte de personajes (secundarios).

**Capítulos: **OneShot-Extra.

**Palabras: **4.004. (OneShot)

**Notas: **El titulo del fic como casi siempre se lo debo a mi Beta personal, amiga y compañera de vida, mi novia, que me ayuda en eso tan difícil para mí que es buscar un titulo que vayan medianamente acorde con el fic… Yo soy un asco para ello. ¡Gracias, Pleasy!

**Fecha: **14/11/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Ojos y oídos.**

Con la civilización como la conocían casi destruida, Sherlock pensó que se aburriría horriblemente sin casos…y sin asesinatos que no fueran otra cosa que el ataque de los mismos zombies a los desprevenidos refugiados.

Nada nuevo, en verdad.

Pero no era así, afortunadamente, para él. La nueva situación lo llevaba a poner más de sí mismo, adelantarse a lo que a simple vista parecían ser sólo seres de inteligencia inferior, pero que parecían más que bien adaptados a la caza de los incautos o falsamente creídos valientes.

John lo era, valiente… Pero no estúpido, no importaba lo que Sherlock dijera. Jamás salía solo, o sin Sherlock dentro de su grupo.

—No iré, Lestrade… —Había dicho cuando el ex Inspector del Scotland Yard le pidió que los acompañara a buscar provisiones. —Y te aconsejo que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Muchos del grupo de Greg se habían hartado de la actitud del detective consultor, y evitaban salir con él… Lamentablemente eso significaba que el mejor tirador de entre todos ellos tampoco saldría.

John y Sherlock permanecían aparte; incluso tenían excursiones donde únicamente salían ellos dos fuera del refugio para buscar lo que les hiciera falta; pero jamás salían con los demás si podían evitarlo.

—Estúpido. —Había murmurado Sherlock al aire cuando vio a Greg alejarse de allí.

"Estúpido", volvió a pensar para sí mismo cuando a los dos días, el cuerpo sin conciencia de Greg se paseaba fuera del refugio en busca de un nuevo incauto.

—No puedes hacer nada por él, John…

—Si puedo. —Los ojos azules ya no lo veían, no a Sherlock. John tenía su objetivo a la vista; sólo una inspiración, sólo un leve movimiento de su dedo y acabaría con el sufrimiento de quien era uno de sus mutuos amigos.

—Sí, pero no puedes hacerlo aquí sin poner en peligro a todos… Y que consigas que nos echen. —Sherlock tomó su muñeca, rodeándola con sus dedos, y apretándola con fuerza para que no la moviera.

—Sería mejor estar afuera. Y sé que piensas lo mismo.

Sherlock simplemente le sonrió, tan radiante como cuando había desentrañado un difícil rompecabezas… Y John lo sabía, la mañana siguiente no estarían allí.

—¡No pueden salir, Sherlock!… ¡John, deben entrar en razón!. —La señora Hudson sollozó, pidiéndoles que no salieran del refugio, que no se fueran. —¡Moriré si algo les pasa a ustedes, por favor!…

—Entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse, señora Hudson… Tanto Sherlock como yo volveremos por usted y saldremos de aquí los tres. —John intentó calmarla, aunque sabía que no tenía muchas esperanzas de hacerlo muy bien. Acabó por besar su frente, volviéndole a repetir en un murmullo que ellos volverían, que no pensaban dejarla sola.

—No importa lo que pase, no deje el refugio señora H… Vendremos por usted. —'Y nos iremos de este lugar', Sherlock no lo dijo, pero lo pensó.

Así como piensa en Baker Street, en lo tremendamente estúpido que fue al salir de allí cuando evacuaron el lugar. John y él se las habrían arreglado para defender su casa y a la señora Hudson más que bien.

Pero ahora estaban encerrados con ese grupo de cobardes y psicóticos. Hombres y mujeres que no dejaban de ver por sobre sus hombros esperando el ataque interno… O preparándose para darlo ellos antes de que eso pase.

Patéticos remedos de personas… Muchos habían abandonado a sus seres queridos a la primera oportunidad, demasiado acobardados, demasiado preocupados por salvar su propio pellejo. Y si no confiabas en un familiar, en alguien a quien conoces de casi toda la vida… ¿Cómo podías confiar en un completo desconocido?.

Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos mientras caminaban hacia la salida… Ninguno los detuvo. Más de uno vio a la mujer llorar, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a consolarla. Si tenían que moverse la anciana sólo los retrasaría, así que no había necesidad de preocuparse por ella.

—¿Cómo está tu pierna? —Preguntó Sherlock con una sonrisa de lado, parado frente a la segunda puerta del refugio.

—Casi en tan buen estado como tu memoria… O al menos espero que sea así, digo, no quiero acabar en un callejón con una horda de descerebrados pisándonos los talones. —John le devolvió la sonrisa, ya con el arma preparada en la mano.

—¿Quieres que consiga un mapa por las dudas?.

No hubo más contestación que el crujir del metal al moverse la puerta sobre sus goznes, y ambos saltaron al auto que hacía de barricada frente al refugio. John delante y Sherlock casi pegado a su espalda… Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo antes que comprobaran que la calle estaba momentáneamente vacía, para que Sherlock ocupara su lugar al frente.

John sabía que podía confiar en Sherlock. Siempre lo había hecho desde que prácticamente ambos se conocieron. No importaba la situación que ahora vivían… O mejor dicho, sí lo hacía, e incluso le daba más fuerza a su confianza en el detective.

Sherlock conocía a su hermosa Londres de memoria, había grabado a fuego cada una de sus calles y callejones. Conocía los atajos, acostumbrado a escapar de la mirada siempre omnipresente de su hermano mayor. Ahora eso no le servía, las cámaras del circuito de vigilancia habían quedado inservibles hacía mucho tiempo ya… más de seis meses. Ninguno de los dos sabía algo de Mycroft, pero era imposible que alguien como él, con su posición dentro del gobierno británico no supiera de esta histeria antes… mucho antes en verdad, como para refugiarse y estar a salvo.

—Por allí. —Sherlock murmuró, señalando hacia su izquierda.

Habían visto caer a muchos amigos y conocidos. John creyó que era mejor ser benevolente con ellos cuando tomó la decisión de ser él mismo quien acabara con sus 'vidas'. Molly no se merecía acabar de esa manera… nadie lo merecía. No importaba lo mucho que se hubieran llevado mal con Sally o Anderson, ellos tampoco debieron acabar de esa manera. Menos cuando habían sido ellos quienes se mantuvieron en las vallas para oficiar de mediadores entre los atemorizados ciudadanos y… aquellas cosas.

—Es aquí a la vuelta… —El detective anunció. —Espera… ¡Maldición! —Detuvo todo movimiento pegándose a la pared y obligando a John a hacer lo mismo, luego de una rápida mirada.

—¿Bingo?.

—El premio mayor, creo yo… ¿Cuántas balas tienes?.

John frunció sus labios en una mueca que le decía todo a su compañero. Bastaba para ver la forma en la que Sherlock, entrecerró sus ojos para calcular mejor la situación.

—Tendrán que bastar… al menos hasta que estemos adentro.

—¿Y cómo pretendes entrar…, y luego asegurar la puerta otra vez? —John se adelantó al hecho de que el detective confiaba que su arma sirviera para el primer propósito.

Los labios de Sherlock se tensaron por un segundo, antes de volver a mostrar una sonrisa de total suficiencia. El 'por favor, John' estaba implícito en tan detallada mueca, tanto que el doctor no pidió que le explicara el cómo, el cuándo… Sólo asintió, seguro de que lo seguiría.

Ambos normalizaron sus respiraciones, Sherlock lo había aprendido al verlo a John hacer eso, lentamente, sin perder la paciencia no importaba en qué situación estuviera; despacio y sin perder de vista su objetivo. Y una señal bastó para que volvieran a cambiar de posiciones.

Aunque Sherlock sabía cómo manejar un arma, y contaba con una relativamente buena puntería, no contaba también con una pistola propia, y todo lo que tenia para defenderse era aquella 'olvidada' Shamsir¹ en su departamento cuando rechazara el caso del diamante de Jaria.

Pero no era de lo mejor que tenia para defenderse, la hoja no era lo más idóneo para atravesar algo con la densidad del cráneo humano; y para utilizarlo tenía que estar muy cerca de sus atacantes… Obviamente, no era conveniente.

—Está al mando, Capitán Watson.

—Ok… —John sonrió una vez más, respirando sonoramente. —Nunca perdí a alguien de mi regimiento… No comenzaré ahora.

—Técnicamente no pertenezco a la milicia, John. —Sherlock bromeó ligeramente, sabiendo que molestar a John era más bien distenderlo.

—Mejor aún… Tampoco perdí un civil a mi cuidado.

Sherlock estaba seguro de que no había más de doce cerca de donde debían ir, pero John pronto notó que en verdad habían quince, y entre uno de los que al detective se le habían escapado estaba Greg…

—No ahora, John… No aún. —Las palabras no fueron más que un susurro, Sherlock estaba pegado una vez más detrás de John, cuidando al mismo tiempo de no estorbarle; pero sólo eso le bastaba para esperar, tal y como su compañero había dicho, un momento más propicio.

—¡Adelante, Sherlock!.

Los primeros tres disparos fueron suficientes para que la atención recayera completamente en la figura erguida de John, lo que también significó el momento en el que Sherlock debía dejar su relativa seguridad detrás del doctor.

Ya había abierto puertas en otras ocasiones, pero nunca en una situación como esa. Tres estampidos más sonaron detrás de él, y el gemido de John era un inequívoco anuncio de que necesitaban esa puerta abierta en ese mismo minuto.

—Sólo tres más, Sherlock. —Jadeó el rubio, mirando de reojo la espada del detective, a un lado de éste por si la necesitaba.

Por suerte, no hubo necesidad de ello. Sherlock coreó su triunfo con demasiado entusiasmo.

—¡Vamos, John!.

La puerta se cerró detrás de la figura del rubio que jadeaba, mientras Sherlock sostenía la placa metálica antes de poner los seguros.

—¿Crees que resista?.

El detective no contestó. No parecía ser un peligro a evaluar, ya que la estructura de la puerta y edificio estaban más que bien cimentados.

—Déjame ir adelante… no sabemos si hay más adentro. Lo que espero que no sea así, porque no tengo más que tres balas en el cargador.

—Técnicamente dos…: la tercera ya está alojada en la corredera.

—Oh, claro… brillante. —John bufó, pero aun así sonreía. Tenían apenas una linterna con muy poco tiempo de vida con la cual recorrer aquel corredor. —Al menos espero que no hayan saqueado el lugar, o ni siquiera podremos salir de aquí.

—Por eso creo que no debes preocuparte, John… Es aquí, ¡y está lleno! —Sherlock observó por la pequeña puerta a un lado del corredor, sintiéndose más que nunca en navidad.

John solo exteriorizó su alegría con un 'Gracias a Dios', cuando acabó de puntillas junto a Sherlock para poder ver el depósito de armas de NSY. Sólo que no era momento de agradecer a nadie aún.

—¡Maldición! ¡Dudo que puedas hacerlo rápido esta vez, Sherlock!. —Jadeó oyendo el inequívoco gruñido venir hacia ellos.

Era bueno para tomar decisiones en situaciones de riesgo, muchas veces les había salvado la vida, aunque su compañero y amigo creyera que rara vez utilizaba su inteligencia. El disparo fue certero, y el candado estuvo en el suelo sin que la bala acabara rebotando peligrosamente sobre alguno de ellos.

Ahora el problema era cerrar la puerta tras ellos de manera efectiva.

—¡Trae aquello!… ¡No, yo la sostengo!. —Rugió el doctor, tratando de contener la fuerza de la horda que intentaba entrar tras ellos. Por suerte la puerta llevaba una traba interna muy eficaz. —¡Genial! ¡Malditos bastardos descerebrados!.

—Sí, eso era lo que yo sentía cada vez que veía a alguien de la Yard. Claro que eso era antes de que se convirtieran en imbéciles… Oh, espera… No, eso definitivamente no sirve.

—En verdad me alegra que te divierta todo esto, Sherlock… —John no reprimió la mueca de disgusto, oyendo los golpes que había dejado del otro lado. —Pero sólo por preguntar, ¿ideaste un plan para salir de algún modo?. O nada más la idea de…

—Claro que si… —Sherlock cortó la queja de su compañero, lo bastante abstraído por los ruidos contra la puerta del depósito. —Ahora, haz el favor de tomar una bolsa y servirte tú mismo… Me basta con esta, estoy más seguro de poder manejarla.

No era más que una 9 mm común y corriente, pero tal y como lo había dicho, era el arma con el que más cómodo se sentiría.

—¿Alguna vez manejaste una Sniper?.

—Claro… no era el mejor, pero aún sigo siendo bueno.

—Si por bueno te refieres a apenas el diez por ciento de lo que eres con un arma de mano… nos bastara.

Bien, eso significaba que Sherlock tenía una idea. Una loca e increíble idea.

—Sólo recuerda que le hicimos una promesa a la señora Hudson, Sherlock. —Murmuró, aún llenando uno de los bolsos que habían llevado con ellos. Pero sabiendo de antemano, que cualquiera que fuera esa idea, él lo seguiría.

—¿Miedo, capitán?.

—¿De acabar perdiéndote? Sí.

La declaración fue directa, concisa, sin lugar a nada más que la verdad, nada más que el sentimiento desnudo… y el miedo a flor de piel. Una declaración que el detective no esperaba, y por lo tanto no supo cómo manejar.

—¿Cómo salimos de aquí, Sherlock? —Preguntó luego de un momento algo incómodo de silencio, y sabiendo que debía cambiar la conversación. —Necesito que me lo digas, sábes que…

Pero no hubo palabras, al menos de parte de Sherlock, por unos instantes; no, había algo mucho más importante que tratar en esos momentos.

—Nada acabará pasándome… Ni a ti, ni a la señora Hudson, John. —Sherlock sentenció totalmente seguro, a pesar de los insistentes golpes del otro lado de la puerta. —No hay nada, y de ello estoy totalmente seguro, que pueda con nosotros… doctor Watson.

John suspiró, tratando de… Simplemente no lo sabía.

—Sé que no te equivocas, Sherlock, en verdad lo sé… Pero esto es el maldito infierno. Miles de veces creí que al despertar a la mañana siguiente nada de esto estaría pasando, y sin embargo… —John suspiró al cerrar sus ojos, ya había visto a muchos estar del otro lado, personas a las que sólo había conocido de vista, pero a las que saludaba cada día. —Seguimos aquí, lo sé, pero…

No hubo más palabras, para Sherlock estaba claro que si no detenía el tren de pensamientos de John, todo podría acabar muy mal. Necesitaba calmarlo, darle nuevamente asidero a su mente… traerlo allí con él, bien plantado sobre sus pies, una vez más.

Pero él tampoco tenía más palabras para decir, jamás había sido bueno en eso de consolar. Y nunca antes John lo había necesitado. El doctor era en verdad el fuerte de ellos dos, el que tiraba de la correa de Sherlock cada vez que su caprichosa mente dejaba de hacerle caso a su inmaduro dueño, para centrarlo una vez más.

—Tranquilo… no olvides que yo también estoy aquí. —Murmuró entre dientes una vez separado de los labios de su compañero.

Un beso simple, apenas una huella húmeda para recordar la unión de sus bocas. Luego ambos permanecieron en completo silencio por largos minutos. Sherlock oyó a John suspirar, recomponiendo su férrea postura una vez más.

Y sin embargo, el detective tampoco estaba contento con ello, creyendo que John… Simplemente a la espera de algo más. Algo que ambos estaban esperando en verdad. La liberación de esa parte que ambos llevaban fuertemente amordazada desde que se conocían, prácticamente.

—No lo hago, créeme… ¡Jamás lo hago! —El peso sobre las piernas del rubio cambió repentinamente, lanzando hacia adelante el cuerpo del doctor al encuentro fugaz de los labios de su compañero una vez más.

Sherlock jadeó ante lo que era una presión mayor a lo que originalmente había sido el suyo. El peso, y el leve movimiento de los labios sobre los suyos, sin intención de traspasar más allá. Pero que sin querer lo invitaban a abrir sus labios para darle paso…

La húmeda lengua jugó en el filo de sus labios, en un movimiento exploratorio a la espera de una sutil invitación. Sherlock lo comprendió, abriendo su boca para cederle el paso, ansioso porque su lengua sintiera el tacto de la lengua de John, y más que ello.

Los golpes en la puerta la hacían vibrar, los gruñidos y arañazos en la superficie llegaban ahogados por el grueso material, pero así y no lo hicieran, ninguno de los dos hubiera prestado atención a lo que pasaba fuera de ese cuarto, fuera de lo que eran ellos dos… de lo que eran sus cuerpos, y la necesidad de que entre tanta miseria y desolación, locura y muerte, aún estaban el uno para el otro.

—No es el lugar, ni el momento… creo yo. —Sherlock se oyó decir a sí mismo, aunque en verdad creyó que no fue más que un pensamiento ahogado en el fondo de su mente.

—Creo que no hay mejor momento, ni lugar que este, Sherlock.

John selló los labios del detective con los suyos, acallando las quejas que la razón de su compañero pudieran tener. No quería arrepentirse, si bien sabía que ambos podían salir de allí y pasar a buscar a la señora Hudson al refugio luego. Simplemente no quería arriesgarse, quería tomar esa oportunidad como única, por si no se le volvía a presentar… por si algunos de los dos… ¡No, no debía pensar en ello!.

Sus manos se movieron solas, a un lado de ellos quedó el bolso lleno de lo que habían recogido, completamente olvidado. En sus mentes ya no estaba la idea de cómo salir de allí, eso podía esperar.

Sherlock tuvo que sacarse el arma de la cintura antes de que John lo empujara contra una mesa y acabara clavándosele en el cuerpo. Jadeó ante el brusco arrebato del doctor, ayudándolo al dejar que lo sentara en la superficie metálica sin ningún problema.

—Sólo un poco, Sherlock… No hace falta que…

—No, John… Ahora. Y luego haremos… luego saldremos de aquí. —El detective gruñó, contrario a lo que su razón decía, necesitaba aquello, necesitaba a John allí, en ese mismo momento. —Tú y yo, nada más John, por favor.

El rubio asintió, sin perder tiempo. Besó los labios abiertos, necesitados y hambrientos tanto como los suyos, antes de poner sus manos en movimiento bajo la ropa del detective. Tiró y subió de su viejo pulóver gris, el único que su compañero había querido vestir luego de perder su inseparable abrigo en una de sus varias salidas del refugio.

—Estás caliente… —Murmuró el doctor cuando sus labios tomaron contacto con la piel de su abdomen, como si fuera raro que esa fuera la temperatura natural de Sherlock. —Muy caliente, en verdad.

—John…

Los jadeos y gemidos pronto llenaron el lugar, casi rivalizando con los sonidos que aún venían desde fuera, y que parecían no cesar en un futuro próximo.

John jaló de Sherlock de nuevo sobre sus propios pies antes de comenzar a desvestirlo. Su arma quedó a un brazo de distancia por cualquier eventualidad, aunque en lo que menos pensaba era en tener que defenderse en esos momentos.

Sherlock lo ayudó a desvestirlo, dejando caer la ropa en el suelo del depósito al descuido, mientras seguían besándose con hambre y sin deseos soltarse. Adoraba aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y esos labios que marcaban su piel como si no hubiera un mañana para ellos.

—Lo habrá… —Murmuró el detective, a nadie en especial, llenando el cuarto con su voz grave, llena de deseo, cerrando sus brazos en torno al cuello de John. —Tendremos una oportunidad, John, y estaremos juntos al salir de aquí… Nosotros y la señora Hudson.

—Sí… lo sé, Sherlock. Y aún en esos momentos seguiré besándote, seguiré amándote. —John gimió cerca de su oído, ya desnudo, y llevándose consigo el cuerpo de su compañero hacia el suelo cubierto de su ropa. —Tú eres lo único que necesito… Tú eres lo único que quiero.

Sherlock asintió sin poder ahogar el gemido grave que escapó sin filtro desde lo más profundo de su garganta, sintiendo el reconocimiento inicial de los dedos de su compañero en su cuerpo, lento sí, pero seguro de lo que hacía, mientras seguía hablándole al oído. Jamás había tenido deseos de explorar en ninguna práctica sexual, nunca nadie le había interesado lo suficiente; hombres y mujeres por igual sólo eran una total pérdida de tiempo la mayoría de las veces, por lo que su experiencia era nula. Sí, conocía la teoría, él no era idiota… conocía muy bien todo lo que causaba el deseo carnal, los crímenes pasionales eran muy variados y entretenidos en su negocio. Pero…

Pero el amor en sí… eso no venía en ningún reporte policial, él no podía hablar a la ligera como lo había hecho hacía años, incluso cuando herido en su orgullo había escupido palabras que ya no sentía como suyas frente al rostro desencajado de 'La mujer'.

Y la diferencia de todo eso era John, sólo John… Su amigo, con quien compartía ahora más que aventuras. Su vida se había reducido más de lo que ya lo era antes, y su mundo pequeño nada más se extendía a la amable mujer que ambos querían como a una madre.

Pero seguían siendo ellos, como en ese instante, enredados de brazos y piernas, en un mundo que se había vuelto loco. Y un mundo en el que John seria su asidero y su guardián; un mundo en el que él se movería sólo por el rubio, y nadie más.

—Despacio, por favor… quiero que esto dure, John.

Había tiempo, mucho tiempo, y el rubio lo entendió cuando asintió al pedido del detective. Instintivamente buscó el espacio entre sus piernas, las que rápidamente se enredaron en su cintura.

—Me gustaría que esto fuera distinto…

—No lo creo… Ambos somos lo suficientemente orgullosos como para no decir nada en otras circunstancias. La situación nos llevó a esto, John… Es un: ahora o nunca, en verdad.

—Claro. Además, quien se va a andar fijando en que estamos tirados en el depósito de armas de NSY…

—Nadie, y a los zombies no les importas si eres o no gay… de todas maneras querrán un trozo de ti.

La risa parecía aliviar un poco las cosas, mientras ambos acababan de acomodar sus cuerpos en torno al otro. John le dio una última mirada a la puerta, pero esta no parecía estar lista a ceder, y sólo se concentró en Sherlock.

El gemido que acompañó la primera intrusión en el cuerpo del delgado detective fue apenas el primero de muchos que ambos estaban dispuestos a liberar durante el sexo. Sherlock estaba dispuesto a más en realidad, a mucho más… A todo.

El sudor, el sabor a una mezcla de cosas sobre su piel… el sabor a ellos mismos en esos momentos, todo estaba resumido en ese simple acto, en la simple acción de que no les importara nada de lo que pasara fuera de allí, tampoco inmediatamente después de atravesada esa puerta.

John jadeó, presionando su frente contra el pecho de Sherlock, ambos cuerpos convulsionando ante las sensaciones de un clímax que no habría podía ser mejor, más perfecto que del que había sido participe.

—¿Estás bien?.

—¿Hay alguna razón para que no lo esté?.

—Bueno… es evidentemente tu primera vez. Estás en el suelo, no tuvimos una adecuada preparación… ¡Ah, y el pasillo está lleno de zombies!.

Sherlock comenzó a reír, mientras clavaba sus dedos en los brazos de John, evitando que se alejara de su cuerpo, incluso que saliera de su interior si podía evitarlo.

—¡Oh, maldición!.

John gimió cuando la puerta se quejó con un horrible chillido metálico, haciéndolo casi saltar del suelo. Instó a Sherlock a ponerse de pie enseguida, y a vestirse… Evidentemente la puerta no resistiría muchas más embestidas. Y por el sonido que llegaba hasta ellos ahora, habían llegado muchos más en ese tiempo.

El detective tomó las cosas que más necesitarían, tratando de no llenar más peso del que podía trasportar. De nada le servían las armas si no podía correr libremente para escapar.

Observó a John, quien no había dejado de mirarlo, aunque ocasionalmente vigilaba la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreírle, pues el rubio tenía una contagiosa sonrisa clavada en sus labios.

—Sé que estando contigo nada puede salir mal… pero si nuestro fin llega ahora, en este mismo momento… Créeme que no me arrepiento de nada.

Y eso era verdad… una gran y satisfactoria verdad.

Sherlock tiró de él, para compartir un beso… Si ese debía ser el último beso que podrían compartir, al menos que fuera intenso.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Tengo insomnio… Lo sufro desde muy chica, y sé que no es ninguna excusa, pero cada vez que me quedo frente a la computadora sin nada más que hacer, nacen cosas como esta. Al principio estas ideas descolgadas no tienen ni pies ni cabeza… y luego, siguen sin tenerlas. Pero bueno,el tema es que me ayudan a distenderme cuando los otros fics que estoy escribiendo no salen del todo como yo quiero.

Pero luego resulta que el fic que había nacido para ser algo corto y que suponía iba a terminar rápidamente, resulta ser incluso más grande que en el que estaba trabajando antes… y estoy metida en más problemas que los que tenía antes.

A veces odio ser escritora… la adicción a escribir es la peor cosa del mundo.

1: Shamsir; espada de origen persa. Dentro de la categoría de Cimitarra, que se refiere a cualquier sable curvo musulmán u oriental (Fuente: Wikipedia).


End file.
